


Hold On, My Love

by Jayden_Blues



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Heavy Rain
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayden_Blues/pseuds/Jayden_Blues
Summary: After sacrifices and draining battles, Jericho has fallen and the Revolution now stands in its final moments of existence. Surrounded by soldiers and news helicopters, Norman comes to terms with sharing his potential final moments with his loving partner--Ethan--and their newly found love for Markus and Simon.





	Hold On, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything since May soooooooo...I'm not dead I suppose? Summer work left my brain fried, college is wearing me down, but I'm still chipping away at AUs and future crossovers. You haven't seen the last of me yet! 
> 
> Also, as the tags say, yes. The four of them are in a relationship, Connor is eventually going to be included in future drabbles because why not? Crack shipping is my specialty, I will ship Norman and Joseph Oda together for kicks and giggles mark my words.
> 
> Sorry not sorry for the brief spam of shorts I've written over the summer and uploading them on here ;D

It was the end of the Revolution.  
  
They stood surrounded by human soldiers, ready to execute them at the syllable of an order.  
  
Norman and Ethan fought beside the Androids, beside Markus as he led the Androids into the hopeful future of his kind, that they would have equal rights as a human equivalent. Beside Simon to support and protect him when needed, consoling him when he was scared, and reinforcing his determination.  
  
There had to be something to show them, the news helicopters, the world—that they meant no harm.  
  
That they were just like humans, forming riots and raising their voices to be heard, to be acknowledged as a sentient being.  
  
That they, the Androids, were humans too.  
  
Emerald hues watched Markus step forward from their small crowd of deviants, cautious and brave as he composed himself. This is the man Norman was tasked to investigate and bring down before he could amass a following, the man that Norman helplessly fell in love with. His ideas, his beliefs, his eyes, his voice, his soul—the very man Norman laid his career on the line for. Norman spat in the FBI’s face when he helped Markus escape the destruction of Jericho, covered their tracks to keep the deviants safe. Now this man stood down from the barrel of a gun to stake his life for them, his people and loved ones. Silence deafened in their ears, nothing but the sound of bitter winds whispering past their ears until their leader spoke.  
  
“Hold on just a little while longer.” Markus began with a broken voice, singing before them to show peace. It was the same melody that Markus sang to Simon when he was distressed, to Alice when the child was distraught, to Ethan when the man worried for Shaun back in Philadelphia, for Norman when his mind was overrun in fear. As Markus continued his song, Norman wouldn’t believe that Markus’ plan would work. It was futile against the weapons drawn against them. The agent shivered when the frigid air passed through him, clenching his jaw as he prepared for the worst. When Markus paused, Norman swallowed back his fear and stepped forward to stand beside Markus.  
  
“Fight on just a little while longer.” Norman joined in unison with Markus, who looked to him with thankful eyes as Norman returned the warmth with a faint nod. He was thankful for the choir lessons in high school he was forced to take, otherwise, the melody would have failed, and the soldiers would fire to rid themselves of the awful sound.  
They sang above the fear within their hearts, pleading for their voices to be heard. It wasn’t until they finished the line to send their prayer that the others joined in, Norman’s chest rising in falling to ease himself of the growing dread inside him. He made eye contact with one of the soldiers, noticing their stance to find that they were torn between holding them at gunpoint or dropping his weapon. There was still hope if they could sing on just a little while longer, long enough to convince the humans that Androids meant no harm to them.  
  
Icy fingers laced between his, familiar touches belonging to the comforting hands of Ethan Mars. He laced his right hand with Markus’, squeezing both men’s hands tight in assurance.  
In what may be their last form of affection.  
Their voices resonated across the empty streets, a haunting melody of their last lullaby.  
  
Just the thought of not holding Ethan close again made tears prick his eyes, not lifting Shaun into his arms when the boy bounded up to him. Not sharing a laugh with his sister again, not offering coos of affection to his infant nephew, not returning the warmth in his mother’s eyes. Knowing that this could be his last moments, Norman swallowed back the knot burning his throat. He continued to sing until their voices harmonized in a gradual diminuendo, taking in a broken intake of air when Markus finished the final line alone. Silence returned to their small group, standing hand in hand as they watched the soldiers remain with intent to follow orders. When they made no move to lower their weapons, Norman felt himself sigh in exasperation, quiet beneath the painful choke of emotion building inside him. He turned to his left when Ethan’s hand almost slipped from his, watching Simon bow his head in defeat as he buried his face into Ethan’s chest. The brunette held him close, kissing into blond locks as cerulean pools gave his last warmth of affection to Norman.  
  
Markus turned to Norman, fingers bringing their hands up to push flat against each other. Norman offered a tight smile, silently thanking Markus for everything he had done for Ethan, for Simon, for himself, for the Androids—for him.  
  
For offering Ethan a place to stay after the rogue Android attacked him.  
  
For offering Norman a chance to make his decision back in Jericho.  
  
For offering a safe place for them both to console Markus in his final decision of the Revolution’s stance.  
  
Heterochromatic eyes gazed at him with equal gratitude before he leaned in, emerald hues closing as lips pressed against his. Warmth spread through his numbed body, feeling himself melt in their moment of affection. As a last resort of expressing their affection, Norman forced himself to accept their fate, their last moments together. If they were to die together, he was content on the fact they weren’t going out alone. He wanted nothing more to live a full life with them, share his and Ethan’s domestic life with them. Introduce them to Shaun, welcome them into their family.  
  
Maybe some things just weren't meant to be.  
  
Clicks and rustles from the soldiers prompted their attention, studying their movements as a few of their heads raised dutifully. They received orders from President Warren no doubt, bracing himself for the barrage of bullets preparing to gun them down. Firearms pointed towards the ground, soldiers sharing glances and nods as they pivoted away to leave the group be. Norman released a breath he didn’t realize he held, looking to Markus in disbelief before turning to look at Ethan and Simon. The two held hands as they wore matching grins, relieved they weren’t shot down.  
  
Markus’ Revolution had come to a peaceful end, winning the respect from the president and quite possibly the entire country.  
  
They had shown the humans that Androids felt emotions as they do, that they cared for one another all the same.  
  
But most importantly, they had won. They won the short-lived war between them without traveling down the violent path, averting the unnecessary destruction and bloodshed.  
  
As dawn prepared to bathe Detroit in warmth, so did the overwhelming dread sink into the twilight and disappearing stars.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and shitty but if I ever do rewrite this, I'll put the rewrite in as a second chapter. This was really just a short drabble to get my ideas and emotions out from a spur of the moment feels trip. 
> 
> Stay tuned for more!


End file.
